


Kaede's Journey Through Senior Year

by Oh_well_its_me



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Dorms, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Rejection, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_its_me/pseuds/Oh_well_its_me
Summary: After a controversial alpha-beta couple becomes the only bonded one at Hope's Peak Academy the whole school erupts in chaos. Kaede is just one of many who were suddenly struck with the need to make the best out of what they have left of high school years and rushed to find love in the crazy place that is school for ultimates.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko(one sided), Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito(one sided), Iruma Miu/K1-B0(one sided), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, and finally Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi/Iruma Miu/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, eventual Akamatsu Kaede/Tojo Kirumi/Iruma Miu, eventual Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, eventual Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Kaede's Journey Through Senior Year

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: they're all 18, knew each other for a while as it's their last year of high school and my take on ABO is that if it's normal for guys to have nooks and get pregnant then girls also have dicks that can form a knot, technically the longer I think about it the more I am convinced that I should use neopronouns for everyone in this au, but I don't want to make it too confusing and don't have enough time for proper research, still dynamics=genders so a trans character would be transitioning in terms of a dynamic (there might be one or more I'll explain more if they appear), not sure if it'll be clarified since it's one of the side characters not important to the plot, but somebody is aroace and if it isn't clarified here they're getting an one-shot from theirs pov... and uhhh let's appreciate betas, this is a fic about betas finally getting some action too, also there won't be sex scenes in this fic specifically, only talk of sex, I might write something for the saiou later tho (prequel most likely)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a little introduction of few characters, the plot doesn't really start here yet, second chapter probably is going to be similar, getting into detail of their dynamics, crushes and stuff...

Akamatsu sighed as she buttered up her toast. It was breakfast, a bit past 7AM on a school day. In a shared space of the dorms that kitchen is.

\- For fucks sake, if you're going to screw you could've stayed in one of your rooms instead of ruining my appetite.

At that Shuichi immediately jumped away from his boyfriend, who sat on the countertop unashamed and pouting at her.

\- Sorry, we weren't... we just...

Geez, Ouma-kun was always clingy like that, but it was weird seeing Shuichi willingly do PDA. Do people always end up this way after they... She blushed just thinking about it. It was a shock for everyone and she wasn't alone in still getting used to it. The senior year of high school was just beginning, most of them haven't even been dating and Ouma started it showing off a mark. He wore his scarf as an armband just so it's clearly visible.

Teachers were scandalized, but not because of the bond formed at such a young age. That was what students gossiped about. What tipped off the staff were their dynamics, technically relationships between alphas and betas were socially acceptable, but belief that betas should only mate within their group was deep rooted in older folks.

To be honest, Kaede wasn't able to see herself in a relationship with someone who wasn't a beta like her. Omegas smelled too sweet, alphas on the other hand were exhausting to be around and it kind of showed in their scents too, so intense, obnoxious. Ouma-kun was an example, sure, but so was Momota-kun. Her sensitive nose had enough of those during school hours and she was glad to spend the rest away from all that.

Even though she couldn't say she understood, she accepted that Shuichi was able to find appeal in what she did not and chose to spend life engulfed in that scent. It was his life, so she wasn't bothered by it, quite the opposite, she was happy for her friend. It was clear that the two of them were in love and didn't make the decision in a moment.

She recalled Ouma-kun's early attempts at courting oblivious Shuichi back in the freshmen year. They haven't presented yet at that time, the only person in their class who had before the school started was Angie. She was an exception to the rule, though. People presenting at 14 were considered early bloomers, at 13, which was her case, it was an anomaly.

With the way Shuichi acted back then there was a chance Ouma thought he was going to be an omega, she wouldn't blame him, that was what she assumed as well and now she could say that he was the only person she guessed wrong. To her defense, recognizing betas just by behaviour is a lot harder than other dynamics. Alphas are easy to spot even in their preteen years, it is just so obvious in everything they do or say in probably more than 90% cases, but betas? practically no tells. Well, other than that there are no characteristic traits of other dynamics.

She almost misdiagnosed herself as when she was younger she considered the possibility of being an alpha herself, for the sole reason that other alphas annoyed her. And she's so glad that didn't end up being true. If she was, then most likely instead of a few pranks and glares she'd have war with Ouma. It really was his goal to make fun of everyone who potentially could be close to Shuichi and calmed down only a little bit when they started dating. She knows so, he's picking fights with Momota any chance he gets to this day. That's the thing about alphas, they're possessive. Nasty. The point is she really dislikes alphas in general.

But it was funny to watch Ouma's attempts at flirting fly past Saihara's head. Once he presented as an alpha and gained 3 inches of height he even tried to pull a kabedon on him, which was hilarious as he still missed another 3 inches to even match Shuichi's height. Too bad she didn't see that one and only heard about it from Shuichi. "I think he's trying to flirt with me? It's confusing, what should I do, Kaede?" was what he said. The fit of laughter she had could have killed her.

"You're going to miss class if you keep spacing out."

Ah, she did get lost in thoughts. Weird, she only tended to do that when she was focused on achieving a goal, not randomly like this. Guess that was a downside of a bonded couple being around, it took a tool on people's biological clocks, especially the ones who had crushes like she did. A more primal side of her brain was screaming that her friend already has a mate and she's having dumb crushes on three of her classmates and no love live and this is the last year of high school and that feels like an end of an entire era so suddenly she feels desperate for a relationship before her youth is over.

She only hopes that she isn't alone in feeling this way. Surely, she must not be the only one. Maybe Yumeno did say that she's not interested in relationships and considers looking for a partner a pain, but it's her that's an exception. Kaede isn't the only one who's been distracted lately, even Kirumi seemed to act slightly off.

Omegas (other than Yumeno, that is) were the worst off, though. Angie with her... condition disappeared in her lab on the first day back in school and probably won't go out before the second week. Shirogane kept walking into walls. Iruma was... to be honest, she always was like that, but now she respected other's personal space even less... poor Kiibo, he didn't know how to react to her, being an omega himself.

...and here she was, spacing out again after being told she was spacing out by one of her damn crushes. Lucky, isn't she?

Kirumi just calmly washed the dishes and for that she was thankful. Nothing better than being ignored when you're making an idiot out of yourself. Nonetheless it was high time to speak up.

\- Hi, Tojo-san, do you...

\- I told you, you can call me by my given name, Kaede.

Fuck. Was she doing this on purpose? It wasn't like her to tease, right? Damn it, why did she agree on the first names use, it was going to be her demise.

\- Umm well, Kirumi, do you think that this new... situation is negatively affecting the group?

\- Hmm, I wouldn't say the way we're affected is negative.

As much as she was glad for Kirumi not asking her to specify what she meant by that, now she was confused with what the other said.

\- What do you mean?

\- That something good might come out of this change. For all of us.

Seeing Kirumi smile at her she couldn't disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> the story starts after the short break between school years around late March/early April, the Summer break happens during school year, so it's yet to come. Yeah, I'm trying to apply japanese school system


End file.
